ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Oh! Yasai Samba
Oh! Yasai Samba (Oh!ヤサイ・サンバ Oh! Vegetable Samba) is a song by MAHO-Dou. Lyrics Romaji= ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! Yasai Samba utaou samba odorou samba A I U E Oh! Yasai Samba minna de samba sam samba Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! Yasai Samba utaou samba odorou samba A-i a-i aijou ippai shiro yagi sam mo usagi sam mo Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! Yasai Samba utaou samba odorou samba I-ya! i-ya! kiratcha iya! iya! otonari sam mo okyaku sam mo Nikoniko samsam sam samba Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! Yasai Samba utaou samba odorou samba U-nto u-nto ureshiku naru yo yuubin ya sam mo otousam mo Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! Yasai Samba utaou samba odorou samba E-ssa e-ssa essaka essaka tabero shimauma sam mo osaru sam mo Taiyou samsam sam samba Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! Yasai Samba utaou samba odorou samba Ookiku okuchi wo aite sakana ya sam mo ojousam mo Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! Yasai Samba utaou samba odorou samba Wa-i! wa-i! wa ni natte asobo HARUKAZE sam mo minasam mo Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! Yasai Samba utaou samba odorou samba A I U E Oh! Yasai Samba minna de samba sam samba Oyasai Samba sam samba |-| Kanji= ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! ヤサイサンバ 歌おうサンバ 踊ろうサンバ あ・い・う・え・Oh! ヤサイサンバ みんなでサンバ サン・サンバ Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! ヤサイサンバ 歌おうサンバ 踊ろうサンバ あい・あい・あいじょういっぱい しろやぎサンも, うさぎサンも Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! ヤサイサンバ 歌おうサンバ 踊ろうサンバ いや！いや！嫌っちゃいや！いや！ おまわりサンも お客サンも にこにこサンサン サン・サンバ Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! ヤサイサンバ 歌おうサンバ 踊ろうサンバ う〜んとう〜んとうれしくなるよ ゆうびんやサンも お父サンも Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! ヤサイサンバ 歌おうサンバ 踊ろうサンバ え〜ッさえ〜ッさ えッさかえッさか食べろ しまうまサンも おさるサンも たいようサンサン サン・サンバ Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! ヤサイサンバ 歌おうサンバ 踊ろうサンバ おおきくお口をあいて さかなやサンも おじょうサンも Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! ヤサイサンバ 歌おうサンバ 踊ろうサンバ わ〜い！わ〜い！輪になってあそぼ 春風サンも みなサンも Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! ヤサイサンバ 歌おうサンバ 踊ろうサンバ あ・い・う・え・Oh! ヤサイサンバ みんなでサンバ サン・サンバ おやさいサンバ サン・サンバ |-| English= ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! Vegetable Samba! Let's sing, samba! Let's dance, samba! A-I-U-E-Oh! Vegetable Samba! Everybody samba, sam-samba! Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! Vegetable Samba. Let's sing, samba! Let's dance, samba! Love, love, full of love. Mr. White goat too, Mr. Rabbit too! Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! Vegetable Samba! Let's sing, samba! Let's dance, samba! No! No! don't disagree! No! Visitors too, customers too! Smiling sam-sam-sam-samba! Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! Vegetable Samba! Let's sing, samba! Let's dance, samba! Very, very happy we will be. The mailperson too, daddy too! Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! Vegetable Samba! Let's sing, samba! Let's dance, samba! Yummy, yummy, let's eat yummy food. Mr. Zebra too, Mr. Monkey too! The sun is shining, sam-samba! Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! Vegetable Samba! Let's sing, samba! Let's dance, samba! Open your mouth wide. Fishermen too, young ladies too! Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! Vegetable Samba. Let's sing samba. Let's dance samba. Cheerful! cheerful! Let's play in a circle. Miss Harukaze too, everybody too! Oh! Ya! Oh! Ya! Oh! Vegetable Samba! Let's sing, samba! Let's dance, samba! A-I-U-E-Oh! Vegetable Samba! Everybody samba, sam-samba! Vegetables Samba, sam-samba! Category:Songs